sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Summon chants (5Ds Blazing Gale)/Signers
This page contains the summon chants for all characters who are Signers or hold a high degree of importance in the fanfiction. Jason Jason's chants usually include things about the elements, divine forces and most often, his pride as a duelist. Elemental HERO Spear Angel First 「天の天使が上方から降臨せよ、世界を節約後見人となれ！シンクロ召喚！行くぜ！ 《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スピア・エンジェル》 ！」 "Ten no tenshi ga kamigata kara kourinseyo, sekai wo setsuyaku kōken'nin tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Iku ze! Erementaru Hīrō Supia Enjeru!" “Heaven angel descend from above, become the guardian that saves the world! Synchro Summon! Let's go! Elemental HERO Spear Angel!” Second 「天国の天使に、俺の願いを聴こえ! 地球に降臨世界を救え！ シンクロ召喚！記載休憩よ、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スピア・エンジェル 》!」 "Tengoku no tenshi ni, ore no negai wo kikoe! Chikyū ni kourin, sekai wo sukue! Shinkuro shoukan! Kisaikyūkei yo, Erementaru Hīrō Supia Enjeru!" “Angel of heaven, hear my wish. Descend to earth and save the world! Synchro Summon! Break forth, Elemental HERO Spear Angel!” Third 「聖なる天使が天上を輝く、この世界の中闇を破れ！ シンクロ召喚！輝きの使者、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スピア・エンジェル》 !」 "Seinaru tenshi ga tenjō wo kagayaku, kono sekai no naka yami wo yabure! Shinkuro shoukan! Kagayaki no shisha, Erementaru Hīrō Supiā Enjeru!" “The sacred angel that shines through the heavens, break apart the darkness within this world! Synchro Summon! Envoy of radiance, Elemental HERO Spear Angel!” Elemental HERO Flower Valkyria 「千本桜の中で天使英雄を踊り、今ここで神風に旅行！俺の手に絶対勝利を来たせよ！ シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フラワー・ヴァルキリア》！」 "Senbonzakura no naka de tenshi eiyū wo odori, ima koko de kamikaze ni ryokō! Ore no te ni zettai shōri wo kitaseyo! Shinkuro shoukan! Kourinseyo, Erementaru Hīrō Furawā Varukiria!" “The angel hero dancing among a thousand cherry blossoms, here and now ride upon the divine winds! Bring absolute victory into my hand! Synchro Summon! Descend, Elemental HERO Flower Valkyria!” Angel Bunny Posie First 「二つの心交差、一つとなって！ 二人の魂を目覚め！シンクロ召喚！交差よ, 《エンジェル・バニー・ポージー 》!」 "Futatsu no kokoro kōsa, hitotsu tonatte! Futari no tamashī wo mezame! Shinkuro shoukan! Kousayo, Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" “Crossing of two hearts, merge into one! Awaken the soul of the two lovers! Synchro Summon! Cross! Angel Bunny Posie!” Second 「二人の恋人の心愛に導かれ, 天の道下に君達の心を組み合わせて！ 行くぜ, 《 エンジェル・バニー・ポージー》!」 "Futarinokoibito no kokoro ai ni michibikare, ten no michishita ni kimi-tachi no kokoro wo kumiawasete! Shinkuro shōkan! Iku ze, Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" “Hearts of the two lovers powered by love, combine your paths underneath a path to heaven! Synchro Summon! Angel Bunny Posie, let's go!” Third 「二人の恋人の心、愛に導かれ、天の道下に君達の心を組み合わせて！ シンクロ召喚！御協力の力、《エンジェル・バニー・ポージー》！」 Futarinokoibito no kokoro ai ni michibikare, ten no michishita ni kimi-tachi no kokoro wo kumiawasete! Shinkuro shoukan! Okyōryoku no Chikara, Enjeru Banī Pōjī! "Hearts of the two lovers powered by love, combine your hearts under a path to heaven! Synchro Summon! The power of teamwork, Angel Bunny Posie!" Fourth 「愛による供給ふたり心、天の階段下に道を組み合わせて！ シンクロ召喚！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《エンジェル・バニー・ポージー 》！」 "Ai niyoru kyōkyū futari no kokoro, ten no kaidan ni michi wo kumiawasete! Shinkuro shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" “Hearts of the two powered by love, combine your paths under the stairway to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Angel Bunny Posie!” Spirit Dragon Envoy - Storm Signer Jason 「龍英雄が永遠の疾風に君臨、今現れよ！永遠の風と勇気と組み合わせ翼をふるう、神聖進化の道越え舞い上がれ！光射す道となれ！ シンクロ召喚！光来せよ、俺の救世主！《 精神龍の使者 - ストームシグナージェイソン》！」 "Ryū eiyū ga eien no hayate ni kunrin, ima arawareyo! Eien no kaze to yūki to kumiawase tsubasa wo furū, shinsei shinka no michi koe maiagare! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kouraiseyo, ore no kyūseishu! Seishinryū no Shisha - Sutōmu Shigunā Jeison!" "The dragon hero who reigns over the eternal gale, appear now! Wielding the blade combined with eternal wind and courage, soar across a divine path of evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, my savior! Spirit Dragon Envoy - Storm Signer Jason!" Red Dragon Archfiend First 「王者の鼓動、今ここに列をなす。天地鳴動の力を見るがいい！ シンクロ召喚！燃え上がれ、 《 レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》 ！」 "Ouja no kodou, ima koko ni retsu wo nasu. Tenchi Meidou no Chikara wo Mirugaī! Shinkuro Shoukan! Moeagare, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon!" “The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here. Bear witness to its creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! Burn forth, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Second 「俺の心に眠る自分神聖な力が、目覚めそれから栄光への道となれ！ シンクロ召喚！行くぜ、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ore no kokoro ni nemuru jibun shinseina chikara ga, mezame sorekara eikō e no michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Iku ze, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon" “My sacred power that sleeps within my heart, awaken and blaze a path to glory! Synchro Summon! Let's go, Red Dragon Archfiend!” Stardust Dragon First 「集いし願いが新たに輝く星をなる。光さす道となれ！ シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Tsudoishi negai ga aratani kagayaku hoshi wo naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro Shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Second 「宿命の星天が輝け、一つに結合、未来がに光照らさ解き放て！ シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Shukumei no seiten ga kagayake, hitotsu ni ketsugō mirai ga ni hikari terasa tokihanate! Shinkuro shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The stars of destiny that shine through the heavens, combine into one and unleash a future lit by light! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!” Golden Dreamlight Dragon First 「朝の夜明けの光を出しもたらす、この世界の中全て闇を切りからせ！ シンクロ召喚！いでよ！ 《ゴールデン・ドリームライト・ドラゴン》！」 "Asa no yoake no hikari wo dashi motarasu, kono sekai no naka subete yami wo kiri karase!! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo! Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon!" “Bringing forth the light of the morning dawn, destroy all the darkness within this world! Synchro Summon! Show yourself! Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Second 「朝焼けの力で、この世界の闇を砕け！ シンクロ召喚！いでよ！ 《ゴールデン・ドリームライト・ドラゴン》！」 "Asayake no chikara de, kono sekai no yami wo kudake! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon!" "By the power of the morning dawn, break apart the darkness in this world! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Third 「希望の空に朝の光を介して踊る、現実に俺達の夢をもたらせ！ シンクロ召喚！天の神聖な龍、《ゴールデン・ドリームライト・ドラゴン》！」 "Kibō no sora ni asa no hikari wo kaishite odoru, genjitsu ni ore-tachi no yume wo motarase! Shinkuro shoukan! Ten no Shinseina Ryū, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon!" “Dancing through the morning light in a sky of hope, bring forth our dreams into reality! Synchro Summon! Sacred dragon of heaven, Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Fourth 「光の疾風を飛行神聖な龍、俺たちの希望を目覚め。それらが射す道となれ! シンクロ召喚！光来せよ, 《ゴールデン・ドリームライト・ドラゴン》！」 Hikari no shippū wo hikō shinseina ryū, ore-tachi no kibou wo mezame. Sorera ga sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon! "The sacred dragon that flies through the gale of light, awaken our hopes! Become the path guiding the way! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Fifth 「光の疾風を飛行を神聖な龍、俺たちの希望を目覚め！救世主が指す道となれ！シンクロ召喚！光来せよ、＜ゴールデン・ドリームライト・ドラゴン＞！」 Hikari no shippū o hikō shinsei-na ryū, ore-tachi no kibou o mezame! Kyūseishu ga sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Gōruden Dorīmuraito Doragon! "The sacred dragon that flies through the gale of light, awaken our hopes! Become the path leading to salvation! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Golden Dreamlight Dragon!" Shooting Dreamstar Dragon 「神聖な龍が時空障壁を超え飛行、飛翔せよ! 銀河にまたがって実行俺たちの隠れ進化の力を呼び覚ませ！ 光指す道となれ！ アクセルシンクロ！ 光来せよ、進化の疾風! 《シューティング・ドリームスター・ドラゴン》！」 "Shinseina ryū ga jikū shōheki wo koe hikō, hishouseyo! Ginga ni matagatte jikkō ore-tachi no kakure shinka no chikara wo yobisamase! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kouraiseyo, shinka no shippū! Shūtingu Dorīmusutā Doragon!" “Sacred dragon that flies across the space-time barrier, take flight! Race across the galaxies and awaken our hidden evolutionary power! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Arrive in light, gale of evolution! Shooting Dreamstar Dragon!” Galaxy Dreamstar Dragon 「神風龍が時空の限界を超え、飛翔せよ！夢と希望で一つに昇華し、宇宙に広がれ最強疾風の進化を宣言せよ！ 光指す道となれ！デルタアクセルシンクロ！ 光来せよ、光と風の進化し龍！《ギャラクシー・ドリームスター・ドラゴン》！」 "Kamikaze ryū ga jikū no genkai wo koe, hishouseyo! Yumetokibō de hitotsu ni shōka shi, uchū ni hirogare saikyō shippū no shinka wo sengen seyo! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Deruta Akuseru Shinkuro! Kourai seyo, hikari to kaze no shinka-shi ryū! Gyarakushī Dorīmusutā Doragon!" “Divine wind dragon that exceeds the limits of time and space, take flight! With hopes and dreams sublimed into a single form, race across the universe and herald the evolution of the ultimate gale! Become the path its light shines upon! Delta Accel Synchro! Arrive in light, evolved dragon of wind and light! Galaxy Dreamstar Dragon!” Sparkling Dreamstar Dragon 「光の嵐に飛んで神聖な龍、俺の心の中で鳴って夢を照らせ！光指す道となれ！シンクロ召喚！光來せよ、《スパークリング・ドリームスター・ドラゴン》！」 "Hikari no arashi ni tonde shinsei-na ryū, ore no kokoro de natte yume wo terase! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kouraiseyo, Supākuringu Dorīmusutā Doragon!" "Sacred dragon that flies on the storms of light, illuminate the dreams resonating in my heart! Become the path they shine upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Sparkling Dreamstar Dragon!" Shooting Star Dragon 「点滅星が、新時代の先頭を発生！空に舞い上がれで輝い未来をもたらせ！ アクセルシンクロ！ 行くぜ, 《シューティング・スター・ドラゴン》！」 "Tenmetsu-boshi ga, shinjidai no sentō wo hassei! Sora ni maiagare de kagayai mirai wo motarase! Akuseru Shinkuro! Iku ze, Shūtingu Sutā Doragon!" “Flashing stars generate the beginning of a new era, soar to the skies and bring forth a shining future! Accel Synchro! Let's go, Shooting Star Dragon!” Elemental HERO Aqua Skymari First 「水と風の力を命じる, 俺の敵に怒りを引き出す！ シンクロ召喚！罷り出て, 《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ アクア・スカイマリ》！」 "Mizu to kaze no chikara o meijiru, ore no teki ni ikari wo hikidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Makaridete, Erementaru Hīrō Akua Sukaimari! “Commanding the powers of water and wind, unleash your rage upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental HERO Aqua Skymari!" Second 「水と風の力ひとつにまとめ, 俺の敵に元素怒りを引き出す！ シンクロ召喚！罷り出て, 《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ アクア・スカイマリ》！」 "Mizu to kaze no chikara hitotsu ni matome, ore no teki ni genso ikari wo hikidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Makaridete, Erementaru Hīrō Akua Sukaimari!" “Power of water and wind combined into one, unleash your elemental fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Elemental HERO Aqua Skymari!” Elemental HERO Enigma Guardian 「英雄の立上り、 時間の傷跡が付い。俺が光のマントの星に上がるとして、聞こえ！謎めいたの光と力にあふれ, 今. この速度の試合で俺が現れよ! アクセルシンクロ！降臨せよ、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ エニグマ・ガーディアン》！」 "Eiyū no tachiagari, jikan no kizuato ga tsui. Ore ga hikari no manto no hoshi ni agaru toshite, kikoe! Nazomeita no hikari to chikara ni afure, ima kono sokudo no shiai de ore ga arawareyo! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kourinseyo, Erementaru Hīrō Eniguma Gādian!" “The rise of a hero, marked by the scars of time, hear me as I ascend to the stars in a cloak of light. Bursting with the light and power of an enigma, appear to me now in this game of speed! Accel Synchro! Descend, Elemental HERO Enigma Guardian!” Elemental HERO Phoenix Girl 「消火明るく天際天を渡り、永遠の安らぎで俺たちの魂を結集！融合召喚！《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フェニックス・ガール》！」 "Shōka akaruku tensai ten wo watari, eien no yasuragi de ore-tachi no tamashī wo kesshū! Yūgō Shoukan! Erementaru Hīrō Fenikkusu Gāru!" “Crossing the heavens upon the fire-lit sky, unite our souls under eternal serenity! Fusion Summon! Elemental HERO Phoenix Girl!” Elemental HERO White Empress 「神聖な貴族の権力を有する、白雪の皇后！俺に今が聞こえ！ 融合召喚！行くぜ、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ホワイト・エンプレス》！」 "Shinseina kizoku no kenryoku o yūsuru, shirayuki no kōgō! Ore ni ima ga kikoe! Yūgō shoukan! Iku ze, Erementaru Hīrō Howaito Enpuresu" "Bearing the power of the sacred nobility, hear me now, empress of the white snow! Fusion Summon! Go, Elemental HERO White Empress!" Elemental HERO Slashing Wind Sakura 「聖なる疾風に答える双剣, 力を結合し、木の葉隠れの花をもたらせ! 融合召喚！疾風の神聖な英雄、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ スラッシング・ウインド・サクラ》！」 "Seinaru shippū ni kotaeru futaken, chikara wo ketsugōshi, Konohagakure no Hana wo motarase! Yūgō Shoukan! Shippū no Shinseina Eiyū, Erementaru Hīrō Surasshingu Windo Sakura!" "Twin blades answering to the sacred gale, combine your powers and bring forth the blossom of Konohagakure! Fusion Summon! Sacred hero of the gale, Elemental HERO Slashing Wind Sakura!" Elemental HERO Blazing Icy Sakura 「絆永遠氷と荒れ狂う炎を形成し, 永遠 宿命を打ち破り穿孔翼となれ! 融合召喚！融合召喚！目覚めて、Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ブレイジング・アイシー・サクラ！」 "Kizuna eien kōri to arekuruu honō wo keiseishi, eien shukumei wo uchiyaburi senkō tsubasa tonare! Yūgō shoukan! Mezamete, Erementaru Hīrō Bureijingu Aishī Sakura!" “Bonds created from eternal ice and raging flames, become the piercing blade that shatters through eternal destiny! Fusion Summon! Awaken, Elemental HERO Blazing Icy Sakura!” Elemental HERO Torrential Sakura 「強力な英雄水と破ら決定から作成 、今現れ永遠の雨を引き出せ！ 融合召喚！龍の水処女、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ トレンシャル・サクラ》！」 "Kyōryokuna eiyū mizu to yabura kettei kara sakusei, ima araware eien no ame wo hikidase! Yūgō shoukan! Ryū no mizushojo, Erementaru Hīrō Torensharu Sakura!" "A mighty hero created from water and unbreakable determination, appear now and unleash eternal rain! Fusion Summon! The dragon's water maiden, Elemental HERO Torrential Sakura!" Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「氷の天空を取り囲む孤独な龍が、今降臨せよ永遠の怒りを解き放て！ シンクロ召喚！とどろけ, 《氷結界の龍グングニール》！」 "Kōri no tenkū wo torikakomu kodokuna ryū ga, ima kourinseyo eien no ikari wo tokihanate! Shinkuro shoukan! Todoroke, Hyōkekkai no Ryū Gungunīru!" "The lone dragon encircling the icy heavens, descend now and unleash your eternal fury! Synchro Summon! Roar, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!” Shinkansen Tiger - Saber Aria 「虎の誇り、俺の叫びを聞こえ！ 高速で光の道を超えて加速さよ! シンクロ召喚！吠えろ、シンクロチューナー! 《新幹線虎 - セイバー・アリア》！」 "Tora no hokori, ore no sakebi wo kikoe! Kōsoku de hikari no michi wo koete kasokusa yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Hoero, Shinkuro Chūnā! Shinkansentora - Seibā Aria!" "Pride of the tiger, hear my cry! Accelerate across the path of light at high speed! Synchro Summon! Roar, Synchro Tuner! Shinkansen Tiger - Saber Aria!" Shinkansen Panther - Saber Black Pride 「漆黒の豹が天空を実行し、今ここで革命の時代に現れよ! シンクロ召喚！シンクロチューナー！ 俺の過去絆の使者、《新幹線豹 セイバー・ブラック・プライド》！」 "Shikkoku no hyō ga tenkū wo jikkō shi, imakoko de kakumei no jidai ni arawareyo! Shinkuro shoukan! Shinkuro Chūnā! Ore no kako kizuna no shisha, Shinkansen Hyō Seibā Burakku Puraido!" “Jet-black panther racing through the skies, here and now show yourself in this era of revolution! Synchro Summon! Synchro Tuner! Envoy of my past bonds, Shinkansen Panther - Saber Black Pride!” Moon Wyvern 「神聖な風の境界を越えて、今ここで進化の触媒が生まれてよ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《月飛竜》！」 "Shinseina kaze no kyōkai wo koete, ima koko de shinka no shokubai ga umarete yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Tsukihiryō!" "Across the boundaries of sacred winds, here and now, the catalyst to evolution is born! Synchro Summon! Come, Moon Wyvern!” Dreamlight Buster Wing 「天空を守る先陣龍よ、今ここで聖なる翼をなる！光指す道となれ！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、《ドリームライト・バスター・ウィング》！」 "Tenkū wo mamoru senjinryū yo, ima koko de seinaru tsubasa wo naru! Hikari sasu michi tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kourinseyo, Dorīmuraito Basutā Wingu!" “Dragonic vanguard guarding the heavens, here and now become sacred wings! Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Descend, Dreamlight Buster Wing!” Sakura Sakura's chants are usually about the winds and sky. Daigusta Sphered 「解決決意で聖なる空から急上昇, 私達の勇気が破壊れません！ シンクロ召喚！強風を切り開くよ, 《ダイガスタ・スフィアード》！」 "Kaiketsu ketsui de seinaru sora kara kyūjōshō, watashi-tachi no yūki ga hakai remasen! Shinkuro shoukan! Kyōfū wo kirihiraku yo, Daigasuta Sufiādo!" “Soaring from the sacred sky with resolved determination, our courage will never be destroyed! Synchro Summon! Cut through the winds, Daigusta Sphered!” Daigusto Garudos 「勇気と高速、疾風の力が希望門を共鳴ように組み合わせ！シンクロ召喚！生まれよ、《ダイガスタ・ガルドス》！」 "Yūki to kōsoku, hayate no chikara ga kibō-mon wo kyōmei-yō ni kumiawase! Shinkuro shoukan! Umare yo, Daigasuta Garudosu!" “Courage and speed, combine as the power of the gale resonates through the gate of hope! Synchro Summon! Be born, Daigusto Garudos!” Daigusto Iguls 「壮大なエメラルドの風が降臨を告げる、今台風の目から現れ！ シンクロ召喚！着けなさい、《ダイガスタ・イグルス》！」 "Sōdaina emerarudo no kaze ga kōrin wo tsugeru, ima taifū no me kara araware! Shinkuro shoukan! Tsukenasai, Daigasuta Igurusu!" “Grand emerald winds that herald your descent, appear now from the eye of the storm! Synchro Summon! Please appear, Daigusto Eguls!” Starstrike Gale Dragon First 「解決決意で切断、心内ファンファーレを目覚め！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《スターストライク・ゲイル・ドラゴン》！」 Kaiketsu ketsui de setsudan, kokoro-nai fanfāre wo mezame! Shinkuro shoukan! Maiagare, Sutāsutoraiku Geiru Doragon" "Slashing forth with resolved determination, awaken the fanfare within my heart! Synchro Summon! Take to the sky, Starstrike Gale Dragon" Second 「決意の力が今風内照らす！心のファンファーレを目覚めそれが永遠に上昇せ！シンクロ召喚！舞い上がれ、《スターストライク・ゲイル・ドラゴン》！」 "Ketsui no chikara ga ima fū-nai terasu! Kokoro no fanfāre wo mezame sore ga eien ni jōshōse! Shinkuro shoukan! Maiagare, Sutāsutoraiku Geiru Doragon!" “The power of my determination now shines within the winds. Awaken my heart's fanfare and let it rise into eternity! Synchro Summon! Take to the sky, Starstrike Gale Dragon!” Stardust Dragon 「天からの風、地球との永遠の結合を形成し。星に上昇ようにこの力を受ける！ シンクロ召喚！ 飛翔せよ, 《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 "Ten kara no kaze, chikyū to no eien no ketsugō wo keiseishi. Hoshi ni jōshō-yō ni kono chikara wo ukeru! Shinkuro shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The winds from the heavens form an eternal bond with the earth. Bear this power as you ascend to the stars! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!” Psychic Nightmare 「我々の世界に降臨、強大な強風時の神聖特使乗り！ シンクロ召喚！昇てよ、《サイキック・ナイトメア》！」 "Wareware no sekai ni kōrin, kyōdaina kyōfū-ji no shinsei tokushi-nori! Shinkuro shoukan! Noborite yo, Saikikku Naitomea!" "A sacred envoy that rides upon the mighty gales to descend upon our world! Synchro Summon! Ascend, Psychic Nightmare!" Lunar Dance Maiden Eria 「空と大地の絆が新たな進化を形成よ！ 時間と空間の門を通じて、最大速度で, 星に上がる真の力を目覚め！ アクセルシンクロ！花見よ、《ルナー・ダンス・メイデン・エリア》！」 Sora to daichi no kizuna ga aratana shinka wo keisei yo! Jikan to kūkan no mon wo tsūjite, saidai sokudo de, hoshi ni agaru shin no chikara o mezame! Akuseru Shinkuro! Hanami yo! Runā Dansu Meiden Eria! “The bonds of the sky and earth form a new evolution. Through the gate of time and space, ascend to the stars at maximum speed and awaken my true strength! Accel Synchro! Blossom! Lunar Dance Maiden Eria!” Posie Posie's chants are usually related to ice/snow or her fighting spirit. Angel Bunny Posie First 「永遠の愛の国境を越え、運命確率によって選択人の印を所有し！シンクロ召喚！あたしの心、降臨せよ！ 《エンジェル・バニー・ポージー》！」 "Eien no ai no kokkyō wo koe, unmei kakuritsu niyotte sentaku hito no shirushi wo shoyūshi! Shinkuro shoukan! Atashi no kokoro, kourinseyo! Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" “Crossing the border of eternal love, bear the mark of those ordained by fated chance. Synchro Summon! My heart, descend forth! Angel Bunny Posie!” Second 「双子愛好家が永遠の運命によって接着。永遠の幸福への道を生み出す！シンクロ召喚！あたしの心、《エンジェルバニーポージー》、降臨！」 "Futago aikōka ga eien no unmei niyotte setchaku. Eien no kōfuku e no michi wo umidasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Atashi no kokoro, Enjeru Banī Pōjī, kourin!" “Twin lovers bonded by eternal destiny, bring forth the path to eternal happiness! Synchro Summon! My heart, Angel Bunny Posie, descend to me!” Third 「二人の恋人一緒に永遠の運命で, あたしの心のファンファーレを目覚め! それ永遠の天へ鳴りせ! シンクロ召喚！心の空から、降臨せよ！ 《エンジェル・バニー・ポージー》！」 "Futari no koibito issho ni eien no unmei de, atashi no kokoro no fanfāre wo mezame! Sore eien no ten e narise! Shinkuro shoukan! Kokoro no sora kara, kourinseyo! Enjeru Banī Pōjī!" "Two lovers bonded by eternal destiny, awaken my heart's fanfare and let it ring to the everlasting heavens! Synchro Summon! Descend from the skies of my heart! Angel Bunny Posie!" Icy Storm Dragon First 「氷の全能龍、あたしの叫びを聞いてくれ！あなたの古代の眠りから目覚め、すべてのあたし達に冷たい奇跡を放れ！ シンクロ召喚！いこう, 《アイシー・ストーム・ドラゴン》！」 "Kōri no zen'nōryū, atashi no sakebi wo kiite kure! Anata no kodai no nemuri kara mezame, subete no atashi-tachi ni tsumetai kiseki wo hanare! Shinkuro shoukan! Ikou, Aishī Sutōmu Doragon!" “Almighty dragon of ice, hear my cry! Awaken from your ancient slumber and shower an icy miracle upon us all! Synchro Summon! Let's go, Icy Storm Dragon!” Second 「氷全能龍、あたし神聖な力を解き放れ！ 永遠希望を生み出せ！ シンクロ召喚！吹雪を飛翔、《アイシー・ストーム・ドラゴン》！」 "Kōri zennōryū, atashi shinseina-ryoku wo tokihanare! Eien kibō wo umidase! Shinkuro shoukan! Fubuki wo hishou, Aishisutomu Doragon!" "Almighty dragon of the ice, release your sacred powers unto me and shower forth eternal hope! Synchro Summon! Soar through the blizzard, Icy Storm Dragon!" Third 「永遠夢は聖なる吹雪の最初を呼び起こす、天界の雪に囲ま将来を生み出せ！シンクロ召喚！目覚めよ、《アイシー・ストーム・ドラゴン》！」 "Eien yume wa seinaru fubuki no saisho wo yobiokosu, tenkai no yuki ni kakoma shōrai wo umidase! Shinkuro shoukan! Mezame yo, Aishī Sutōmu Doragon!" “Eternal dreams will call forth the beginning of a sacred blizzard, bring forth a future surrounded by the snow of heavens! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Icy Storm Dragon!” Fourth 「時天地兼ね備えて、氷強大龍が目覚めます。この世界に希望を与えて！シンクロ召喚！目覚めよ、《アイシー・ストーム・ドラゴン》！」 "Toki tenchi kanesonaete, kōri kyōdairyū ga mezamemasu. Kono sekai ni kibou wo ataete! Shinkuro shoukan! Mezame yo, Aishī Sutōmu Doragon!" "When heaven and earth combine, a mighty dragon of ice will awaken! Bring hope upon this world! Synchro Summon! Awaken, Icy Storm Dragon!" Fifth 「神聖な氷の龍北極の吹雪の中で眠って、今目覚め！氷の奇跡で天地を組み合わせ！ シンクロ召喚！ 吠えろ、《アイシー・ストーム・ドラゴン》！」 "Shinseina kōri no ryū hokkyoku no fubuki no naka de nemutte, ima mezame! Kōri no kiseki de tenchi wo kumiawase! Shinkuro shoukan! Hoero, Aishī Sutōmu Doragon!" “Sacred ice dragon sleeping in the arctic blizzard, awaken now! Subjugate heaven and earth with an icy miracle! Synchro Summon! Roar, Icy Storm Dragon!” Eternal Blizzard Dragon 「進化の吹雪東から西へ押し寄せて、時空を超えてアタシの心歓声を聞くよ！ 勇気と力組み合わせ、今目覚め、世界に氷の奇跡を解き放て！ アクセルシンクロ！ 進化せよ、《エターナル・ブリザード・ドラゴン》！」 "Shinka no fubuki azuma kara nishi e oshiyosete, jikū wo koete atashi no kokoro kansei wo kiku yo! Yūki to chikara kumiawase, ima mezame, sekai ni kōri no kiseki wo tokihanate! Akuseru Shinkuro! Shinkaseyo, Etānaru Burizādo Doragon!" “The snowstorm of evolution surging from east to west, hear my heart roar across time and space. With power and courage sublimed in a single form, awaken now and unleash an icy miracle upon the world! Accel Synchro! Evolve, Eternal Blizzard Dragon!” Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier First 「氷河期の底から立ち上がり、目覚め！あたしの敵に怒りを解き放れ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《氷結界の龍グングニール》！」 "Hyōgaki no soko kara tachiagari, mezame! Atashi no teki ni ikari wo tokihanare! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Hyōkekkai no Ryū Gungunīru!" “Rising from the depths of the Ice Age, awaken and shower your fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Boundary!” Second 「氷河期の深さから目覚め、あたしの敵に氷怒り引き出せ！シンクロ召喚！オーロラの槍、《氷結界の龍グングニール》！」 "Hyōgaki no fukasa kara mezame, atashi no teki ni kōri ikari hikidase! Shinkuro shoukan! Ōrora no yari, Hyōkekkai no Ryū Gungunīru!" "Awakened from the depths of the Ice Age, shower your glacial fury upon my enemy! Synchro Summon! Spear of the northern lights, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" Third 「神聖の氷龍よ、今ここで、氷結の怒りに世をときはなて！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、《氷結界の竜グングニール》！」 "Shinsei no hiryū yo, ima koko de, hyōketsu no ikari ni yo wo tokihanate! Shinkuro shoukan! Kourin seyo, Hyōkekkai no Ryū Gungunīru!" “Sacred ice dragon, here and now, unleash your glacial fury upon this world! Synchro Summon! Descend, Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!” Rikuri, Maiden of the Ice Barrier 「心の槍が、空を舞い上がり新たな始まりをもたらせ！シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《氷結界の巫女リクリ》！" "Shin no yari ga, sora wo maiagari aratana hajimari wo motarase! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Hyōkekkai no Miko Rikuri!" “A spear of the heart, soar through the skies and bring forth a new beginning! Synchro Summon! Come to me, Rikuri, Maiden of the Ice Barrier!” Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier 「神聖な障壁の誇りが、立ち上がって台下を見て！ シンクロ召喚！とどろけ、《氷結界の虎王ドゥローレン》！」 "Shinseina shōheki no hokori ga, tachiagatte daika wo mite! Shinkuro shoukan! Todoroke, Hyōkekkai no Ko'ō Durōren!" “The pride of the sacred barriers, rise up and show your honor! Synchro Summon! Roar, Dewloren, Tiger Prince of the Ice Barrier!” Blizzard Angel Eternia Star 「あたしの心に共鳴神聖な絆、天国へあたし魂上昇が聞こえ! 永遠の幸福にあたしたちを導く救世主となれ！アクセルシンクロ！降臨せよ、《ブリザード・エンジェル・エターニア・スター》！」 "Atashi no kokoro ni kyōmei shinseina kizuna, tengoku e atashi tamashī jōshō ga kikoe! Eien no kōfuku ni atashi-tachi o michibiku kyūseishu tonare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Kourinseyo, Burizādo Enjeru Etāniasutā!" “The sacred bonds that resonate within my heart, hear my spirit ascend to heaven! Become the savior that will guide us to eternal happiness! Accel Synchro! Descend, Blizzard Angel Eternia Star!” Hyoreon, Lion Ruler of the Ice Barrier 「神聖霊その凍結世界中に走る。究極の力を示すそれから永遠に君臨せよ！ シンクロ召喚! 現れよ, 《氷結界の獅子定規ヒョーレオン》！」 "Kami seirei sono tōketsu sekaijū ni hashiru. Kyūkyoku no chikara o shimesu sorekara eien ni kunrin seyo! Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Hyōkekkai no Shishijōgi Hyōreon!" "The divine spirit that races across the frozen world, show ultimate power and reign over eternity! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Hyoreon, Lion Ruler of the Ice Barrier!" Shinkansen Panda - Saber Kuma 「英雄の勇気氷を介して鳴り響く、この力を感じれ！ とまらぬ速さで勝利に向け走れよ！ シンクロ召喚！シンクロチューナー! アタシの誇り、 《新幹線パンダ - セイバー・クマ》!」 "Eiyū no yūki kōri o kaishite narihibiku, kono chikara wo kanjire! Tomaranu hayasa de shouri ni muke hashire yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Shinkuro Chūnā! Atashi no hokori, Shinkansen Panda - Seibā Kuma!" "Courage of the hero resounding through the ice, feel my power! Run towards victory at lightning speed! Synchro Summon! Synchro Tuner! My pride, Shinkansen Panda - Saber Kuma!" Stardust Dragon 「集いし雪の夢が、今ここで夜に流れ星をなる。光り差す道となれ！シンクロ召喚！輝きに飛翔せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 Tsudoishi yuki no yume ga, ima koko de yoru ni nagareboshi wo naru. Hikari sasu michi to nare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kagayaki ni hishou seyo, Sutādasuto Doragon! "Clustering dreams of snow, here and now will become the shooting star in the night! Become the path your light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Fly brilliantly, Stardust Dragon!” Elemental HERO Flame Wingman 「二つの心の力に運命で結合さ。規定下るとあなたの力をたくましく！ 融合召喚！降臨せよ、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ フレイム・ウィングマン》！」 "Futatsu no kokoro no chikara ni unmei de ketsugō sa. Kitei kudaru tono chikara wo takumashiku! Yūgō shoukan! Kourinseyo, Erementaru Hīrō Fureimu Winguman!" “The power of the two hearts joined by destiny, descend forth and let your power run wild! Fusion Summon! Descend, Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!” Cinnamon Cinnamon's chants are related to flames. Jurrac Meteor 「力が三億年間での時間を積み重ね！ 宇宙の力敵を破壊し！ シンクロ召喚！吹き上げるよ、《ジュラック・メテオ》！」 "Chikara ga san oku-nenkan de no jikan wo tsumikasane! Uchū no chikara teki wo hakaishi! Shinkuro shoukan! Fukiageru yo, Jurakku Meteo!" "Power accumulated over three hundred million years time, destroy this enemy with the universe's force! Synchro Summon! Explode, Jurrac Meteor" Jurrac Velphito 「燃焼時間越え超越速度に、新しい未来に向けて今呼び覚ます！シンクロ召喚！駆け抜けろ、《ジュラック・ヴェルヒプト》！」 "Nenshō jikan koe chōetsu sokudo ni, atarashī mirai ni mukete ima yobisamasu! Shinkuro shoukan! Kakenukero, Jurakku Veruhiputo!" “Speed that transcends across burning time, awaken now towards a new future! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Jurrac Velphito” Phoenix Divinity Dragon First 「天で寝て希望の星、アタシの奇跡となれすべての混乱を焼却！シンクロ召喚！希望の形態、《フェニックス・ディヴィニティ・ドラゴン》！」 "Ten de nete kibō no hoshi, atashi no kiseki tonare subete no konran wo shōkyaku! Shinkuro shoukan! Kibō no keitai, Fenikkusu Diviniti Doragon!" "Star of hope that sleeps in the heavens, become my miracle and incinerate all chaos! Synchro Summon! Embodiment of hope, Phoenix Divinity Dragon" Second 「火の天空介して響く精神龍、今降臨よ、永遠希望の道を切り開く！シンクロ召喚！炎の使者、《フェニックス・ディヴィニティ・ドラゴン》！」 "Hi no tenkū kaishite hibiku seishinryū, ima kourin yo, eien kibō no michi wo kirihiraku! Shinkuro shoukan! En no shisha, Fenikkusu Diviniti Doragon!" “The spirit dragon that resonates through the fiery heavens, descend now and blaze a road to eternal hope! Synchro Summon! The envoy of flames, Phoenix Divinity Dragon!” Third 「神聖龍よ、紅天を横切る、今現れ燃える炎の中奇跡を生み出せ！ シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《フェニックス・ディヴィニティ・ドラゴン》！」 Shinseiryū yo, kōten wo yokogiru, ima araware moeru honō no naka kiseki wo umidase! Shinkuro shoukan! Hishouseyo, Fenikkusu Diviniti Doragon!" "Holy dragon, racing across the blood-red heavens, appear now and bring forth miracles in the blazing flames! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Phoenix Divinity Dragon!" Fourth 「燃えてる天空を天翔る聖龍よ、降臨！アタシの痣で赤き竜の力を集え、闇を焼却せよ! シンクロ召喚！飛翔せよ、《フェニックス・ディヴィニティ・ドラゴン》！」 Moeteru tenkū o amakakeru seiryū yo, kōrin! Atashi no aza de akakiryū no chikara o tsudoe, yami o shōkyaku seyo! Shinkuro shoukan! Hishō seyo, Fenikkusu Diviniti Doragon! “Sacred dragon soaring through the fiery heavens, descend! Gather the power of the Crimson Dragon in my birthmark and incinerate the darkness! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Phoenix Divinity Dragon!” Red Dragon Archfiend 「不死鳥に心拍が世界中うなり声！燃焼力上昇を目覚めせ！ シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、《レッド・デーモンズ・ドラゴン》！」 "Fushichō ni shinpaku ga sekaijū unarigoe! Nenshō-ryoku jōshō wo mezamese! Shinkuro shoukan! Kourinseyo, Reddo Dēmonzu Doragon!" “The heartbeat of the phoenix roars across the world! Awaken and let your burning power rise! Synchro Summon! Descend, Red Dragon Archfiend” Blazestar Maiden Kiria 「精霊天空にわたって飛行を取るときに、永遠の炎が作成し！ シンクロ召喚！いでよ、《ブレイズスター・メイデン・キリア》！」 "Seirei tenkū niwatatte hikō wo toru toki ni, eien no honō ga sakusei shi! Shinkuro shoukan! Ideyo, Bureizusutā Meiden Kiria!" “When spirits take flight across the heavens, an eternal blaze will form! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Blazestar Maiden Kiria!” Flare Maiden Rikumari 「アタシ燃える心の大使に、今目覚め進化ためきっかけとなれ！ シンクロ召喚！現れよ, 炎処女リクマリ！」 "Atashi moeru kokoro no taishi ni, ima mezame shinka tame kikkake tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Arawareyo, Honōshojo Rikumari!" “The envoy of my flaring heart, awaken now and become the catalyst to evolution! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Flare Maiden Rikumari!” Phoenix Maiden Flare Star 「勇気と力進化の炎に包ま、アタクシ神に上がるにあたくしの叫びが聞こえ。 荒れ狂う精神の力で、心を通して共鳴しあたくし越える道となれ! アクセルシンクロ！ とどろき、《不死鳥巫女フレア・スター》！」 Yūki to chikara, shinka no honō ni tsutsuma. Atakushi-shin ni agaru ni atakushi no sakebi ga kikoe. Arekuruu seishin no chikara de, kokoro wo tōshite kyōmeishi atakushi koeru michi tonare! Akuseru Shinkuro! Todoroki, Fushichōmiko Furea Sutā!" “Courage and strength engulfed in the flame of evolution, hear my cry as I ascend into divinity. With a raging spirit's power, resonate through my heart to become the path I cross! Accel Synchro! Roar, Phoenix Maiden Flare Star!” Ruka Ruka's chants reflect her personality to protect others. Ancient Fairy Dragon 「聖なる守護の光、今交わりて永久の命となる。シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《エンシェント・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 Seinaru shugo no hikari, ima majiwari te towa no Inochi tonaru! Shinkuro Shoukan! Koutanseyo, Enshento Fearii Doragon! "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon” Stardust Dragon 「宛て星精霊の中で輝く, 降臨せよ! 全ての心でこの世界を守る! シンクロ召喚！降誕せよ、《スターダスト・ドラゴン》！」 Ateboshi seirei no naka de kagayaku, kourinseyo! Subete no kokoro de kono sekai wo mamoru! Shinkuro shoukan! Koutanseyo, Sutādasuto Doragon!" “The destined star that shines among the spirits, descend and protect this world with all your heart! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Stardust Dragon!” Starlight Conductor First 「光に導か天の交響曲に、それらのすべてを導く声になる！シンクロ召喚！音楽の特使、《スターライト・コンダクター》！」 " Hikari ni michibika ten'no kōkyōkyoku ni, sorera no subete wo michibiku koe ni naru! Shinkuro shoukan! Ongaku no tokushi, Sutāraito Kondakutā!" "A symphony of heaven guided by light, become the voice that leads them all! Synchro Summon! The envoy of music, Starlight Conductor!" Second 「天国の交響曲をリード特使は、永遠の命を与えるの声になる！シンクロ召喚！あらわれよ、《スターライト・コンダクター》！」 "Tengoku no kōkyō o michibiku tokushi ni, eien no inochi wo ataeru koe ni naru! Shinkuro shoukan! Arawareyo, Sutāraito Kondakutā!" “The envoy that leads the symphony of heaven, become the voice that gives eternal life! Synchro Summon! Appear, Starlight Conductor!” Stardust Divinity 「全ての霊以上君臨永遠後見人が、今降臨永遠の恵みを解き放て！シンクロ召喚！永遠輝く、《星屑の巨神（スターダスト・ディヴィニティ）》！」 "Subete no rei ijō kunrin eien kōken'nin ga, ima kōrin eien no megumi wo tokihanate! Shinkuro shoukan! Eien kagayaku, Sutādasuto Diviniti!" “The eternal guardian who rules over all spirits, descend now and unleash eternal grace! Synchro Summon! Shine through eternity, Stardust Divinity!” Spiritual Aqua Fairy 「神聖な希望の包み込む光が、今輝くと永遠に上昇！シンクロ召喚！新しい進化、《精神アクア・フェアリー》！」 "Shinseina kibō no tsutsumikomu hikari ga, ima kagayaku to eien ni jōshō! Shinkuro shoukan! Atarashii shinka, Seishin Akua Fearī!" “The enveloping light of sacred hope, shine now and rise into eternity! Synchro Summon! A new evolution, Spiritual Aqua Fairy!” Shining Fairy Dragon 「究極の神聖な光天から輝いて, 全ての制限を分割。心と魂が永遠の命に結合せ! アクセルシンクロ！ あらわれよ, 《シャイニング・フェアリー・ドラゴン》！」 "Kyūkyoku no shinseina kōten kara kagayaite, subete no seigen wo bunkatsu. Kokoro to tamashī ga eien no inochi ni ketsugōse! Akuseru Shinkuro! Arawareyo, Shainingu Fearī Doragon!" “The ultimate sacred light that shines from the heavens, break apart all limitations and let my heart and spirit combine into eternal life! Accel Synchro! Appear, Shining Fairy Dragon!" Rua Rua's chants are about protecting others, in a similar vein to his sisters. Power Tool Dragon 「世界の平和を守るため、勇気と力をドッキング！シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《パワー・ツール・ドラゴン》！」 "Sekai no Heiwa wo Mamoru tame, Yuuki to Chikara wo Dokkingu! Shinkuro Shoukan! Ai to Seigi no Shisha, Pawaa Tsuuru Doragon!" “Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Lightning Striker Dragon First 「無限の雷との生活の砥石、雷の毛布に天の空に舞い上がる！シンクロ召喚！上空の使者 、《ライトニングス・トライカー・ドラゴン》！」 "Mugen no kaminari to no seikatsu no toishi, kaminari no mōfu ni ten no sora ni maiagaru! Shinkuro shoukan! Jōkū no shisha, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" "Grinding the wheel of life with infinite lightning, soar to the skies of heaven in a blanket of thunder! Synchro Summon! Envoy of the skies above, Lightning Striker Dragon!" Second 「電光歯車天に衝突、全て威力で、友人たちを守るよ！ シンクロ召喚！ 発光せよ、《ライトニング・ストライカー・ドラゴン》！」 "Denkō haguruma ten ni shōtotsu, subete iryoku de, yūjin-tachi wo mamoru yo! Shinkuro shoukan! Hakkō seyo, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" "Lightning gears clashing in the heavens, I'll protect my friends with all my might! Synchro Summon! Flash, Lightning Striker Dragon!" Third 「天勇気、地球を通して輝く！ 友達を守るために力を与えて！ シンクロ召喚！愛と正義の使者、《ライトニング・ストライカー・ドラゴン》！」 Ten yūki, chikyū o tōshite kagayaku! Tomodachi o surutameni-ryoku wo ataete! Shinkuro shoukan! Ai to seigi no shisha, Raitoningu Sutoraikā Doragon!" “The courage of heaven that shines through the earth, grant me the power to protect my friends! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Lightning Striker Dragon!” Cyber Twin Dragon 「この世界を守る絆から、空をこだま二つの心！融合召喚！希望のサイバー特使、《サイバー・ツイン・ドラゴン》！」 "Kono sekai o mamoru kizuna kara, sora o kodama futatsu no kokoro! Yūgō shoukan! Kibō no saibā tokushi, Saibā Tsuin Doragon" “Two hearts that beat through the skies from the bonds that protect this world! Fusion Summon! Cyber envoy of hope, Cyber Twin Dragon!” Cyber End Dragon 「革命が友情の心から形成され。世界の平和を守るため、勇気と力を組み合わせ！融合召喚！進化せよ、《サイバー・エンド・ドラゴン》！」 "Kakumei ga yūjō no kokoro kara keisei sa re. Sekai no heiwa o mamoru tame, yūki to chikara o kumiawase! Yūgō shoukan! Shinkaseyo, Saibā Endo Doragon!" “A revolution formed from the heart of friendship, combined power and courage to protect this world's peace! Fusion Summon! Evolve, Cyber End Dragon!” Latias Latias's chants are about protecting others (more specifically, her friends and anyone she cares for). Psychic Dragon Princess Latias 「深紅龍が秘密の庭守る、この願いを聞きよ！ 友を守る力となれ！ シンクロ召喚！光来せよ、 アタシの心！《心霊龍媛ラティアス》！」 "Shinkuryū ga himitsu no niwa mamoru, kono negai wo kiki yo! Tomo wo mamoru chikara tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kouraiseyo, atashi no kokoro! Shinreiryū Hime Ratiasu!" "The scarlet dragon protecting the secret garden, hear this wish. Become the power to protect my friends! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, my heart! Psychic Dragon Princess Latias!" Sky Melody Dragon 「天なの曲が一つとなるとき、空の守護神龍が現れ！今ここで、翼を羽ばたけ永遠の幸福となれ！ シンクロ召喚！ 飛翔せよ、《スカイ・メロディー・ドラゴン》！」 "Ten'na no kyoku ga hitotsu tonaru toki, sora no shugoshinryū ga araware! Ima koko de, tsubasa wo habatake eien no kōfuku tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Hishouseyo, Sukai Merodī Doragon!" "When heavenly songs become one, the protector dragon of the sky appears! Here and now, flap your wings and become eternal happiness! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Sky Melody Dragon!" Moonlight Rose Dragon 「真紅栄光の花世界中に散らばって、アタシ達の夢を守る神聖なバラとなれ！シンクロ召喚！ 満開せよ、《月花竜 ブラック・ローズ》！」 "Shinku eikō no hana sekaijū ni chirabatte, atashi-tachi no yume wo mamoru shinsei-na bara tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Mankai seyo, Gekkaryū Burakku Rōzu!" "The flowers of crimson glory scattered across the world, become the holy rose that defends our dreams! Synchro Summon! Bloom. Moonlight Rose Dragon!" Latios Latios's chants are about wars and fiercely protecting his pride, much like how Jack Atlas portrayed himself (but in a much lighter mood). Psychic Dragon Prince Latios 「青龍がアルトマーレの庭を守る、オレの強大な咆哮が聞こえ! 千永劫の熾烈な刀となれ！ シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ、オレの魂！《心霊龍尊 ラティオス》！」 "Seiryū ga Arutomāre no niwa wo mamoru, ore no kyōdai-na hōkō ga kikoe! Sen eigō no shiretsu-na katana tonare! Shinkuro shoukan! Kourinseyo, ore no tamashī! Shinreiryū Mikoto Ratiosu!" "The azure dragon who defends the garden of Alto Mare, hear my mighty roar! Become the fierce sword of a thousand Aeons. Synchro Summon! Advent, my very soul! Psychic Dragon Prince Latios!" Aura Shock Dragon 「天地よ、今ここに一つとなる！心の力を感じて、無限の攻撃でお前の敵に撃ち抜いて！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《アウラ・ショック・ドラゴン》！」 "Tenchi yo, ima koko de hitotsu to naru! Kokoro no chikara wo shinjite, mugen no kōgeki de omae no teki ni uchinuite! Shinkuro shoukan! Araware yo, Aura Shokku Doragon!" “Heaven and earth here and now become one! Feel the power within my heart and shoot down your target in an unending strike! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Aura Shock Dragon!” Shigemori Shigemori's chants reflect the days of the Heike and Genji in the Heian period of Japan. Elemental HERO Blade Soul 「源氏の時代から強大な英雄が、戦場に到着我々家族の名誉を強化せよ！融合召喚！砕け、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ブレイド・ソウル》！」 "Genji no jidai kara kyōdaina eiyū ga, senjō ni tōchaku wareware kazoku no meiyo wo kyōka seyo! Yūgō shoukan! Kudake, Erementaru Hīrō Bureido Sōru!" “O mighty hero from the days of the Genji, arrive on the battlefield and fortify our family's honor! Fusion Summon! Crush, Elemental HERO Blade Soul!” Elemental HERO Solar Cannon 「英雄の名前を源氏の後継者が 無限の闘争の火から作成、９００年の眠りから目覚め！キリヤズキ名に栄光を持参せよ！ 融合召喚！ 焼却せよ、《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ソーラーキャノン》！」 "Eiyū no namae wo genji no kōkei-sha ga mugen no tōsō no hi kara sakusei, kyūhyaku-nen no nemuri kara mezame! Kiriyazuki-mei ni eikō wo jisan seyo! Yūgō shoukan! Shōkyaku seyo, Erementaru Hīrō Sōrā Kyanon!" “The heroic successor of the Genji name born from the flames of infinite war, awaken now from your 900-year slumber. Bring glory to the Kiriyazuki name! Fusion Summon! Incinerate, Elemental HERO Solar Cannon!” Rosie Rosie's chants revolve around flowers. High Blade Rose Amaryllis 「緋花が散乱の風を踊る、森から出てくて栄光を生じて！ シンクロ召喚！全てを切れ、高刃薔薇（ハイブレードローズ）彼岸花（ヒガンバナ）！」 "Hibana ga sanran no kaze wo odoru, mori kara detekute eikō wo shōjite! Shinkuro shoukan! Subete wo kire, Hai Burēdo Rōzu Higanbana!" “Scarlet flower dancing in the scattering winds, emerge from the forest and burst into glory! Synchro Summon! Shred them all, High Blade Rose Amaryllis!” High Blade Rose Hibiscus 「天国輝きの白花よ、今ここで、大地に旋風の花びらを降臨せよ！シンクロ召喚！現れよ、《高刃薔薇（ハイブレードローズ） 槿（ハイビスカス）》！」 `Tengoku kagayaki no byakka yo, ima koko de, daichi ni senpū no hanabira wo kourin seyo! Shinkuro shoukan! Araware yo, Hai Burēdo Rōzu Haibisukasu!" “White flower of heavenly brillance, here and now descend to the earth in a whirlwind of petals! Synchro Summon! Appear now, High Blade Rose Hibiscus!” Category:Sayings